Charlie Tsubasa Kaneyama
The son of a distinguished family of the Kaneyama Group, this super young president has been entrusted with the title of president while still attending elementary school. Despite his charming appearance, he can be very shrewd when regarding business and will jump at the slightest chance for new opportunities. Since his parents are busy all over the world, Charlie is taken care of by Owl, whom acts as his butler. About 'Appearance' ''Charlie'' Charlie is a short young boy with cream skin, dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He dresses very uniformly, donning a green over jacket with a blue collar. He wears a long sleeved shirt underneath and wears long white socks to match. Below he wears dark, navy blue shorts and a pair of brown dress shoes. ''Air Beat'' As Air Beat, he is much taller and leaner than before. His hair is now blue to match his blue eyes which is usually shielded by yellow glasses. He dons a long sleeved green overcoat with a white, red, and minor blue trim. He has long navy blue pants and is clad in golden accessories from head to toe. 'Personality' Charlie is a very charming young boy who is well mannered and very charismatic. He is very intelligent and speaks well for his age, carrying himself as a mature young adult. He is heavily business oriented and speaks in a manner as such to conduct any and all types of business related matters. This makes him come off as sometimes shrewd or blunt since most of his comments are filled with heavy criticism. He means nothing by it as he only sees it as a way of conducting business properly and only looks for the most practical and logical solutions to solve a problem. Despite all this, Charlie is still a young child with a growing curiosity and yearning for companionship. With his parents always away, Charlie has had to lead a very busy lifestyle. He was never truly given the freedom to socialize amongst his peers at school or even make friends because of his dealings with his father's business. Because of this, Charlie has a hard time interacting with people of his own age. He is unable to deal with social norms such as fun social gatherings or even senseless bickering and often recedes back into his work. But this would give Charlie time to develop a special bond with his butler, Owl. Owl's concern for young Charlie's well being and driven nature to make him happy moved the young master's heart. He found a dear companion in Owl and thinks very highly of him as a friend. With Owl's help, Charlie is steadily learning to open up and find friends that he shares deep connections with; And possibly pave ways to new business opportunities! Story Appearances Dance Techniques Trivia *Tsubasa translates to Wing: a direct relation between him and his transformed state, Air Beat. *The characters in Tsubasa's surname, Kaneyama (鐘山), also translates to the name of a city known as Zhongshan: a city in southeastern China, in Guangdong province; population 721,100 (est. 2006). Quotes Gallery Charlie= |-|Air Beat= Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brave Beat Category:Charlie